A Yamani Knight
by Star Skater
Summary: Kel gets kicked out. After a long struggle she makes it as a Yamani Knight, the most feared knights in the world. Everything is going great until Kel is betrothed to Roald. How long will Kel be able to keep her identity a secret?
1. Chapter 1

_Lord Wyldon came to the lectern."I know you all wish to pack. Get to it. Keladry of Mindelan, report to my office at the next bell._

Keladry of Mindelan walked down the hallway. She thought about how she would miss the sparrows that flew in through her window and Peachblossom, the stubborn old horse that she had began to enjoy riding him. She would ask Daine if she could take him with her. Or buy him even.

Not noticing where she was going, she had nearly walked into the training master's door, Kel felt tears well up in her eyes. This was it… she would never be able to return. She opened the door and stepped in.

"Sit down Mindelan. You have not proved to me that you can keep up with the other pages." came Lord Wyldon's harsh voice. _It wasn't your year was it? _she felt like screaming at him, but she didn't. She would not show how she felt.

"So I can't come back then?"

"No. You may not come back." Voice cool but controlled, Keladry of Mindelan said:

"Fine I will leave, but I can guarantee you that you have not seen the last of female knights." And with that she gave a stiff bow and turned on her heel, to pack and leave.

When Kel got back to her rooms she found her bags already packed by the palace staff. _Lovely_, she muttered sarcastically to herself. Quickly and rather hastily she scribbled a note down to her friends:

_Dear Neal, Roald, Cleon, Seaver, Faleron and Merric,_

_As you may have heard by now, I will not be permitted to train come September. I am dreadfully sorry that I cannot say goodbye, but I fear I must leave immediately before anyone suspects. I promise I will see you all again some day. Goodbye and I will miss you all._

_Best Regards,_

_Keladry of Mindelan_

She left a waving cat for Neal and some of her sketches from the Yamani Island for Roald. She also left them all with an owl pendant for the owl is the symbol for Mindelan. These would be to remember her by.

Already she could hear Joren, Vinson and Garvey in her head: "We knew you wouldn't be good enough! You should go to the convent to train as a proper young lady!" They were taunting her. In her head. She would prove them all wrong! All of them! With purpose and determination set in her mind, she knew she had a purpose in this world, she could do it. She would come back a Yamani knight and they would be sorry that she wasn't on their side (Not that she was hoping they would go to war or something. Only a fool would wish something like that on them-self.). She would show them. She would be the best. The best knight in the Yamani Islands. The best knight in the world.

That night she quietly slipped out her window after taking a last look around the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything and to sink the image into her mind. She left a letter to her parents at their town house in Corus and left for Port Caynn. She got to the docks just as the ship for the Yamani Islands was leaving. She paid the captain 10 gold nobles for the delay and boarded the ship. She would be a warrior if she had to go to the end of the world to find a way. As the sun started to rise over the horizon Keladry of Mindelan was taking her last look at Tortall for a very, very, very long time.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Tamora Pierce books!

"What!?!?" She was sent -- wait what!?!?" screamed a frustrated Alanna at the unfortunate George who just happened to be giving her this news.

"I said, she has been denied the chance to return to the palace for knight's training and she has gone. My resources suggest thats she is no longer in Tortall."

"I am going to kill them!"

"And who might I ask is the most unfortunate soul who will be the target of your lovely temper??"

" All those nasty conservatives! And SHUT UP GEORGE!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Keladry of Mindelan was the last to get off of the ship. When she got off of it she looked around. Her old friends, Shinko and Yuki, were supposed to be meeting her there.

Then she saw them. Shinko was waving to her very energetically and Yuki was obviously trying to keep from laughing at Shinko beneath her fan. If she were not in the Yamani Islands Kel would have laughed out right at this.

What surprised Kel was that Shinko had gaurds with her. Not just the normal gaurds for a noble, though, she had her own gaurd of about twenty with her and under her command. Strange, she would have to ask Shinko and Yuki about this.

Kel waved back at them and tried desperately to keep her face like a smooth lake. When she was sure she could succeed and not offend any of the Yamani people, she took a step off of the ship and walked over to her friends.

"Kel!" said Yuki, "We haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know," said Kel, "and I am so sorry that this is not only a social visit."

"We know," assured Shinko, "and I have talked it over with my uncle and he has agreed to let you train with our knights!"

"I'm sorry, please forgive me if I seem rude, but what does your uncle have to do with this?" asked a rather confused Kel.

"Right umm well you see my name isn't only Shinko." started Shinko. "It's kind of complicated and my family wasn't really in favour at the time and I hate formalities…"

"Her name is Her Royal Highness Princess Shinkokami of the Yamani Islands!" butted in Yuki.

"Yuki!"

"Sorry!"

"I was going to break it to her slowly!"

"Well you were going too slowly!"

"You're the PRINCESS?" asked a stunned Kel. Both of the bickering girls turned to look at Kel.

"Yup," responded Shinko, "and I was almost not allowed to come and see you. My family has this weird kind of fear that someone is waiting to shoot me around every corner."

"How lovely."

"It's actually quite funny," added Yuki.

The three girls and their guard started riding up to the palace. While they were riding Kel told them all about her year as a page in Tortall. She told them about Neal, Roald, Merric, Seaver, Faleron and Cleon. Then she told them about how Lord Wyldon wouldn't let her come bak to be a page the following year and how she hadn't ever even met the lioness.

Kel hadn't realized just how long she had been walking when she saw the palace begin to rise over the hilltop and the shiny metallic gates appear slightly. She stopped and started in awe. It had been years since she had seen the palace and everyone there. Now she was reminded just how much Tortall paled in comparison. It took both Yuki and Shinko shaking her for her to break out of her trance.

They rode up to the gates and the guard bowed deeply to Shinko and admitted them. They rode in and Kel looked around at the peacefulness of it all and the perfectley manicured grass and practice courts. They dismounted and their mounts were handed off to grooms.

They saw a figure walking towards them from the imperial gardens. Realizing who it was they all bowed deeply their foreheads touching the grounds.

"Up with all of you! You need not bow to me that deeply except in public," said the Empress of the Yamani Islands, "I see you have returned little one," she said to Kel, "and you may train here for as long as you like."

The Empress had looked after Kel when her parents had returned to Tortall and Kel had stayed in the Yamani Islands. Kel had regarded her as a second mother.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me," replied Kel.

"Your welcome. Now have any of you even eaten for the past day?" asked the Empress.

"Well we have eaten some trail mix, it was good," offered Yuki.

The Empress gestured to the doors and they followed her to the dining hall for lunch. They sat down at the high table and Kel began to tell her story again. When she was done the story she noticed that the training master, Nariko, had joined them. Nariko nodded at Kel and rose, saying,

"Come to the practice courts for an evaluation in one hour. I wish to see how much the Tortallans have poisoned your fighting ways." Kel saw that even though her face was smooth her eyes were really laughing. With that said Nariko bowed to the Empress and she walked out of the dining hall.

_Well,_ thought Kel,_ I guess I should go practice for an hour before the tests begin. _Kel knew that Nariko was very strict in her teaching ways but you sure did learn alot from her. With that Kel walked out from the dining hall with a bow to the Empress and her sword sheathed at her side with her glaive in her hand.

**Please please please please please review!! It makes me go all warm and fuzzy inside!!** Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll have the next one up hopefully by next week or even later this week of I can!! Thanks for reading!! Yay 1004 words!!

~ Star Skater!! :) :P!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Tamora Pierce books!!

Just so you know they ARE speaking in Yamani!!

Kel arrived at the practice courts and swung her glaive around. It felt so good to be able to do that without a sexist training master criticizing her every move. SHe felt herself move into a complicated pattern dance and soon her and her glaive were just a blur of precious Yamani metal.

She didn't even realize when Nariko settled on the rail of the practice courts watching her. Finally when she started to slow down she noticed the figure on the rail.

"You are good with the glaive young one."

"Thank you My Lady," replied Kel.

"Now lets see you with a sword."

Nariko put Kel through the paces of a sword in which Kel realized Tortall really had poisoned her ways as Nariko had so nicely put it. Kel felt as if her arms would fall of after only the sword tests. She knew, however, that she would be at it all day to finish the required testing in the Yamani Islands.

Next came archery. Kel had spent most of her archery classes in Tortall trying to unlearn what she had learned in the Yamani Islands so these were particularly hard for her. She fumbled with the bow for the first twenty times or so but then finally managed to get it right.

She strung the bow like a true Yamani would and shot hitting the centre of the target and burying the arrow in so far that it had to be left there because they couldn't get it out. Kel did that five more times in a row and turned to face Nariko. She could see a smile tugging at the corners of the raining master's mouth as she gave the command for the next exercise to begin.

Kel went through everything from swordfighting to jousting (yes they do SOME of that in the Yamani Islands) to archery to swimming. Aparentely she would need all of these skills even for knight training in the Yamani Islands.

Of course Kel had expected it to be hard if not nearly imppossible to get accepted to train for knighthood in the Yamani Islands.

The Yamani knights were the most feared in the world and for a good reason too. The practice courts where they train are top secret. Not even the princesses and princes know where they are. Only the Empress, Emperor, knights to be and knights knew about it.

Supposedly the training was deadly ad grueling that only the best could get through. If she could get through this Tortall would realize that they had made a big mistake.

When Nariko finally announced that the training was in fact done for the day Kel felt her legs nearly turn to jelly on the spot. She knew that she would faint if she had to run one more mile that day.

"You have done well. Report to the training court number 4 at 11:32 tomorrow night. Tomorrow don't train. Rest up. Trust me, you'll need it." said Nariko.

Kel could only wonder what the next day would bring her way as she trudged up the stairs to her room. She practically fell right into her feather covers after her bath and some dinner totally exhausted after the days training.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kel woke up the sunlight streaming through her windows. She went to pick up her glaive but then remembered what Nariko had told her about not training that day. She instead headed out to the market for breakfast and a look at some of the best Yamani weapons that the world had to offer.

While she was eating she bumped into Yuki doing some errands for the princess. Yuki showed her around the town and Kel soon felt right at home, like she had never even left for Tortall in the first place.

Kel looked in a shop called Eagle Weapons And Armory. It was like the equivalent of The Raven Armory in Tortall.

Kel looked at the fine weapons made of the finest Yamani steel could offer she noticed a sale tag that made her heart soar. With all of her pocket money saved up, she could buy a Yamani sword!

Kel took the sword, weighed it, tested it and did a pattern dance with it right in the store. If someone though that she was kind of strange, they didn't mention it, probably in fear of getting their head chopped off by a ten year old.

Finally happy with the sword, or now her sword, Kel bought it. Kel brought the blade down on her finger and just as the blade drew blood from her finger she said out loud;

"I christen you; Griffin."

Kel was in high spirits as she walked back to the palace that evening with Griffin sheathed at her side.

Kel found that she wasn't very hungry at dinner that night but forced herself to eat because she knew that whatever Nariko would have her doing tonight could not be done on a empty stomach. She had a feeling that the training would be worse than the day before.

That night Kel made her way to the practice court number 4. Kel waited patiently until the clock struck 11:00 and then 11:30 and then two minutes after that.

All of a sudden Kel felt hand go over her mouth and a cloth over her nose. She felt rope being tied around her hands and feet and Kel breathed in the sleeping gas one more time before closing her eyes to the world around her.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ooohhhh… cliffe… I'll update soon!! I promise!! (this chapter was for not updating for so long after the first chapter). I hope you liked it!!

Pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top Read And Review!! Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please!!

I'll try to update again soon but for now onto homework!!

~ Start Skater!! :) :P!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Tamora Pierce books... Tamora Pierce does!! Oh well!!!!

*note: this chapter has been revised as of 01/08/10

Without further ado, A Yamani Knight

A delirious Kel shook her head to get rid of the nauseating feeling that the sleeping gas had put her under. She looked around at her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was. She could see stone walls that must be hundreds of years old, forming magnificent arches from wall to wall. There was ivory growing on one side of the wall, even though it was indoors, but it provided a clam feeling for those watching it sway in the breeze coming in from the vents on the high ceiling. There was a door built into the wall which was covered in ivory and hard to see. Kel thought that would be the perfect place for meditating.

Coming to a conclusion based on her surroundings, Kel thought that she might be in one of the oldest parts of the castle, and part of an old legend that existed in the Yamani Isles. The legend of the Yamani Knights; the most fearsome and respected knights in the world. And this could just be their most well-kept secrets, their training grounds.

Kel had always thought they would be on top of a giant mountain or something, where you had to hike up the whole way as part of your training. She had never expected such an amazing place like this. So secret and hidden, yet it was built into the most public place in the Yamani Islands.

Kel's suspicions were confirmed when in walked Nariko with four other youths and some trainers, as Kel suspected, trailing closely behind her. As they swept into the room, Kel bowed formally to the training master and to the other Yamani Knights who would, in fact, be her trainers as well as Nariko.

She showed some respect to the other trainees like her with a slight inclination of her head. She was given a small nod from each of them in return.

The trainers lead them into a room with the door protruding slightly from the wall opposite the one with the ivory. The door had ancient engravings on it, as ancient as the whole place itself possibly. There was a proud Kudarung standing next to a Dragon and a Griffin, the official animals/immortals of the Yamani Isles. The stonework continued to amaze Kel as she walked into a giant room, so big that she wasn't sure it could fit in the palace without being detected by someone unwanted. A look of bewilderment passed over Kel's face as she looked around the immense room, but Kel restored her mask as quickly as it had faltered, as she didn't want the training masters to think that she was being rude and disrespectful.

Nariko must have recognized the look on her face because she answered Kel's unspoken question:

"It was built when the palace was built, as a home to our secret order since the beginning of the Yamani Isles. It is underneath the basement and on the other side of the palace from the dungeons."

Kel was amazed, nut her amazement didn't last too long, because the trainers put them fast to work.

"High block; low block middle block; back block!" Kel could swear that if she had to bend over backwards one more time to preform the arch that allowed you to preform a block to your back for people trying to attack you from behind she would be content to lay under Peachblossom's hooves while he galloped to the quintan.

"Low block; middle block; back block; high block!" The repetitive exercise was exhausting and mixing up the blocks was just making it more tiring.

"HALT!" Kel and the other 4 people in this torture like examination halted, breathing heavily. Nariko smiled softly so herself as if she was enjoying this torture.

"80 push-ups, 40 sit-ups and then you're done!" Kel set to work her arms and legs doing double time just at the thought of being done. Kel was the first to be done followed by Cloe and then Jadd 2 minutes later.

When all of them were done a total 20 minutes later the candidates sat entered the door in the wall of ivory and just as Kel had suspected, it was a meditation room. The five Yamani Knights in training sat around the circle of fire meditating and slowing their breathing down to normal.

It took 30 minutes from how much their pulse was racing for Nariko to be satisfied and send them off to sleep with one last note.

When all of their breathing slowed down to normal, Nariko gave them all an option:

"You can leave ow and we will not hold it against you. You are all still very talented. However, once you leave you may never come back. Your memory will be erased of tonight and you will be as ignorant as you were 24 hours ago. For those of you who wish to tough it out and continue your training to be a Yamani Knight, the choice is yours. Choose now, whoever chooses not to continue will be escorted out immediately. Do not take this decision lightly. It is the choice of life and death. If you make the wrong one, there is no going back. You will train. Until. You. Break."

Kel chose to stay along with Cloe and Jadd. The other two left accompanied by other knights.

"Now you may go," said Nariko, "and we will show you the way here tomorrow."

"I have just one question, My Lady," began Kel.

"Yes, little one," responded Nariko. "Are you a Yamani Knight?"

"Yes, little one."

The three now pages of the Yamani Islands found themselves engulfed in bright light while a new respect for the training master Nariko formed in all of their minds. She was a Yamani Knight, the most feared knights in the world.

***

Thanks to all of my awesome reviewers! Thank-you as well to all of your constructive criticism and feedback!

~Star Skater


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All belongs to Tamora Pierce

****4 years later****

Kel walked out of stall number 4 in the royal stables. This was one of the secret entrances to the Yamani Knights, squires and pages practicing and training grounds.

Training was hard but definitely worth it. Sometimes Kel wondered what it would have been ike if she had just given up and gone to the covenent like regular noble girls her age. She was here in the Yamani Islands and so far everything was better than it could have ever been at the convent Kel was sure. The Yamani Knights were the most feared knights in the whole world and soon she would prove all of those nasty conservatives in Tortall wrong.

Kel was just dreaming of a hot bath and some food in her hungry stomach when a palace servant came running up to her.

"My lady, the empress would like to see you in her study immediately." Kel nodded and made her way up to the empress' study. She wondered what could be so urgent as to why she couldn't eat or take a bath first.

Kel arrived at the empress' study and knocked on the door. A herald opened the door and announced:

"Keladry of Mindelan"

"Keladry please sit down." said the empress gravely.

"What was it that you wanted to speak with me about?" asked Kel.

"The matter concerns your parents. There was a fire at Mindelan. Your father and two oldest brothers have perished. Most of the fief was destroyed and your mother is suffering from major injuries.

She may never be able to walk again. Your oldest brother Conal now rules the fief. I know that the two of you have never been on the greatest terms and it seems that he is now tried to take advantage of that fact.

As the new Baron of Mindelan he has ordered you home to your fief to marry to provide money for Mindelan."

"Well then I guess I have no choice."

"Well you do have one choice. The emporer and I have decided that if you would like, we could become your guardians and officially adopt you."

"Really?" asked an astounded Kel.

"Really." replied the empress.

"I don't know how to thank-you."

"Well you could start by signing this form and allowing us to become your official guardians and adopt you and then you have to go to a ball welcoming you a a royal princess of the Yamani Islands."

"P-p-p-p-princess?" stuttered Kel.

"Yes naturally if the empress and emperor of the Yamani Islands are your parents then you are a princess of the Yamani Islands. Now go and get a new kimono for the ball. Shinkokami will help you find an appropriate one."

"Thank-you." With that and a deep Yamani bow Kel retreated from the Yamani empress' study and only when she was out of earshot and view tears began to fall. Happy ones for her new parents and sad for her real parents.

______________________________________________________________________

Kel paced and paced in front of the doors leading into the grand ballroom. Lots of thoughts were filling her head. What if they didn't accept her? What would happen to her? Would she still be able to train for her knighthood? Would she be kicked out again?

Everyone was waiting and the announcer was looking confused at her. Kel straightened up and nodded to the announcer.

When her name was announced Kel walked down the stairs gracefully. She had been forced to not train for two weeks and take Yamani Etiquette lessons instead. Urghhhhh. Just thinking about it wanted to make Kel hightail it back to Tortall.

Nothing was worse than Yamani Etiquette. Not even Master Oakbridge's Etiquette classes back at the palace in Tortall.

Kel bowed low to the empress and emperor and went to the edge of the room. The musicians started up the music and the first couples, Kel and some random stuffy Yamani noble among them, went out to the dance floor to start he ball.

After the ball Kel went to go stand off to the side, away from the well wishers and potential dance partners. She was the guest of honor but that didn't mean she would dance every dance.

She took a pastry and went over to the side of the ballroom to enjoy what little she had left of her sanity. She couldn't wait to get back to her excruciating training schedule and that was saying something about Yamani Etiquette.

______________________________________________________________________

Kel was so excited for today's training lesson. It was 2 days after the ball and almost all traces of makeup was gone from Kel's face.

The Shang Phoenix was coming to the training lesson. She would chose one of the 24 squires to go for a Shang-knighthood. That person would go for their knighthood as well as their Shang trails when they were ready. This happened once every fifty years or so.

Kel and the other squires sat down and waited patiently for the Shang Phoenix. When the Snag Phoenix arrived everyone got up and immediately bowed to her. They were all in awe at the amazing accomplishments that she had achieved.

The Shang Phoenix swept her eyes over all of the squires. It seemed that she assesed them in all of two seconds. In two whole centuries it had never happened.

No, two whole centuries was needed to prepare them for what happened next. The next words that came out of her mouth were:

"Keladry and Chloedra will train for their Shang - knighthood. Kel and Cloe went up to the front of the room to accept their medallions that would allow them to enter the Shang training grounds.

Kel put the medallion around her wrist and bowed deeply to the training master and the Shang Phoenix.

It was a whole new adventure.

______________________________________________________________________

Thanks for all the reviews!!

Thanks especially to The Shang Kudarung and Minathia for there constructive criticism and help!! :P

Review!! :P

Please!! :P

There is a poll on my account so please vote for where this story will go!! :P

I have an idea for all of them but I can't decide which one to go with!! :P

Thanks for reading!! :P

~ Star Skater!! :P


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All belongs to Tamora Pierce. I am just borrowing her characters for the time being.

Chapter 6

*3 years later*

Kel cantered through the forest, her and her horse dodging branches jumping over stray logs that blocked their path.

Slowly and surely, Kel hoisted herself up and out of the saddle and stood on the saddle. Kel put her foot in the special strap that was used for balance and ducked under a branch. Kel saw a glistening of metal and reached up for it. Her hand clasped around the medallion and she pulled it off of the overhanging branch.

Kel swung herself down into the saddle and slowed her horse from a canter to a trot and then to a brisk walk.

"Very good Keladry. You have progressed very far. Chloedra your turn." The Shang Phoenix stood back to watch Chloe do the drill.

This was a drill in skill and balance. The balance: stay on the horse, as Kel had learnt quite quickly. The skill: find the medallion in the tree tops within the allotted time.

Kel had found out very quickly just how effective the Shang Phoenix's drills really were. These drills were hard but developed their skills as well as riding ability and agility.

Kel picked up her reins as the Shang Phoenix announced that they were done for the day. Kel and Chloe rode back to the palace. They quickly put their horses away and went through the entrance to the knight's training grounds.

The two squires picked up their swords and started a practice bout while they were waiting for their teachers and the training master.

Kel attacked first, throwing Chloe off guard. Chloe was usually the first one to attack. Chloe came back, though, and parried her strike. Kel quickly came back and swept her feet under Chloe's. Chloe tucked and rolled springing right back onto her feet and landing a blow on Kel's shoulder. Kel winced slightly and drew her sword in a sweeping motion and jerked the sword out of Chloe's hand. Chloe was too fast for that move, though, she leaped up in the air her caught the sword in her hand by the hilt, coming back down on Kel, blade up high and blocking her self for a strike.

Kel ducked, throwing Chloe off and quickly landed a blow on the other girl's ankle, making her stagger. It wasn't for a long time but it was enough. Kel disarmed Chloe with a flash of her sword. Kel snaked the sword around and placed it on Chloe's neck.

"Dead," she said.

"All right, all right, I'm dead!" exclaimed Chloe. Kel helped her up onto her feet and turned around. There she saw their training master and teachers.

Nariko stepped forward and face betraying nothing, she said:

"Very good, very good indeed. You two are nearly ready. Now come, it is time for archery."

Kel couldn't help but wonder, almost ready for what?

Kel and Chloe followed Nariko out to the archery training course. Instead of regular old targets, today they were using people targets. They was this worked was, you would shoot the arrows into what you thought were deadly places. The heart worked quite nicely. Then a spurt of fake blood would come out and magic would flow out of the wound. Silver magic: dead. Red magic: keep trying.

The first one to get 10 silver magics in a row with out stopping fire wins. All 3 of the second year squires stood on the line and held up their bows while stringing their arrows. Nariko's voice alerted them:

"Ready, set, go!"

Arrows were fired rapidly. Chloe missed a tenth of a second and was ordered to start again. Kel's arrow thudded into the body a fraction of an inch away from dead centre.

"He or she could still be saved by immediate attention from a healer! Start again!" Kel could hear Nariko's voice shouting at her.

Jadd stepped a toe over the line.

One of the teachers noticed this and ordered him to start again.

This went on for about five minuted and then Kel sank down to her knees after burying her last arrow in the body's heart. She had won and therefore she would have time for a bath by taking off the last class as her reward.

Kel waved goodbye to Chloe and Jadd who had each gotten their arrows in a couple minutes after her. Chloe and Jadd were off to jousting training. Kel was off to her room and a nice hot bath. She headed up from the stables exit and up to the royal wing of the palace and her rooms. She quickly checked her watch. She had exactly 8 minutes until the counsel meeting.

Ordinarily, this wouldn't have mattered, but since she was royalty she had to attend.

Kel was there a minute before it started and quickly hurried to her seat on the right side of the empress. She gave a nod hello to Shinko who sat on her right side and Yuki who sat on Shinko's right. Yuki was here because she was from a very important noble family.

30 seconds passed and then the emperor walked in. Everyone hurriedly stood up and bowed Yamani style. The emperor signaled for everyone to rise and then he sat down on the empress' other side (the left side which means the empress is on the emperors right side). The emperor then started the meeting.

"Hello and welcome one and all. I am sure you have been wondering why you got a notice this morning for a meeting when you usually get a weeks notice. This is because of a visit we will be receiving in a matter of weeks from Tortallan royalty and the rest of their delegation. They are coming here for peace talks. They are also coming here to decide on a bride for His Highness The Crown Prince Roald. Now for that we have two eligible princesses. Her Highness the second rank princess Shinkokami and Her Highness the first rank princess Keladry."

Kel and Shinko exchanged looks that clearly said: you can do it. Neither princess wanted their freedom taken away from them. Then Keladry voiced the one honest question that bothered her greatly.

"Will they accept a princess who is also a knight?"

The emperor replied.

"I'm sure we will find out but for now I don't see why not. Look at their current queen. I think that this is a wonderful opportunity for Keladry as she just pointed out. Not many countries will take a fighting princess. Also Keladry is native to Tortall and therefore all ready knows their customs a lot. I think that Keladry should be our first option. Don't you think so Keladry?"

Kel wanted to scream on the top of her lungs: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!, but she couldn't. It was of the upmost disrespect to disagree with the emperor, even if he was her adoptive father.

"Yes, your imperial majesty," was all she said, was all she could say, right now.

"Then it is settled. The Tortallan Delegation arrives two weeks from today. Everything and everyone has to be ready," replied the emperor.

Keladry ran down the passageway and through the door on the end to emerge in the knight's training courts as usual.

Standing to meet her, Chloe and Jadd, were the training master Nariko and all of their teachers.

"Today you will be tested. If you pass, you are a Yamani Knight. If you fail, you are dead," said Nariko.

Then she walked off with all of the other teachers.

"Are we supposed to follow?" Kel asked Chloe.

"I think so," replied Chloe.

Kel, Chloe and Jadd followed their teachers down a dimly lit hallway. At the end there was a door with golden bolts securing it closed and a small keyhole in the center. Nariko lifted a small key from a chain around her wrist.

"Keladry, you are first. Beyond this door you may not utter a word or sound until the door reopens and you step out of the chamber. You will now take your

Shang-knighthood ordeal. Good luck."

Review please! Kel's ordeal will be in the next chapter!

Thanks to all who voted on the poll on my profile! I will take the top two results into my story!

You all rock!

Keep reviewing!

~ Star Skater!! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Tamora Pierce.

Kel took a step through the door. A bright light surrounded her. For a moment she was disoriented but soon regained her trace of thought. All of the sudden Kel blinked and was so surprised to find a dagger flying at her that she almost opened her mouth and screamed. The dagger missed by an inch and then Kel found herself in the centre of a recent battlefield.

Kel looked to her right and to her left and in front of her and behind her. All around her were the dead bodies of her friends and family. To her right was her mother slowly dying of blood loss. She called out for Kel to help her but Kel soon found out that she was rooted to the spot. Kel struggled to step out of the bounds that she was being held in. When she felt that she couldn't bear it anymore the scenery started to change.

Kel found herself in the palace in Tortall. She knew where she was. She was right outside of her old page room. The sparrows were flying around in her room. One by one they dropped dead of starvation, the cold, loneliness and craziness. Kel saw Crown flying around and looking lost and her wing seemed to be hurt and bleeding.

Where was Daine? Or Neal or somebody? They would take care of the birds surely! They would!

Kel was about to run into her old room but then she heard the taunting. "The Girl. No wait the probationary page. The failure!"

She spun around to face Joren and his cronies. They all had smug looks on their faces and were coming closer and closer there battle swords in there hands while Kel was defenseless. Her friends appeared behind Joren and his cronies. Taunting her. Getting along with Joren to bring the downfall of her. Her best friends. The pages that had seen Kel for herself and not "The Girl".

The scene changed again. This time to a different setting entirely.

Her friends were standing in a circle around her taunting her and saying that she only got her shield because she was a princess and that she never would have made it out of the chamber alive in Tortall. That she was lucky that her probationary term had ended in her getting kicked out. Finally Kel couldn't take it anymore. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

'I don't care what anyone thinks. I am who I am and I have worked hard for this.' Kel thought. With that the chamber returned to its natural state of black nothingness and said:

"You will do as a Yamani Knight. Your teachers have taught you well."

Before the doors swung open though there was a bright light and a figure walked up to her. She had golden eyes and wings of a Griffin. All was silent until she spoke.

"You will do Keladry. You will do as the next Shang Griffin." With that said she took the pendant from around her neck and put it over Kel's head and around her neck where it then hung.

Kel watched as the figure retreated and the light around her faded into the darkness around her again. All Keladry heard from the distance was.

"The Shang Griffin suits you well Keladry. We expect great things from you."

The doors of the chamber opened to reveal Keladry noh kami, princess of the Yamani Islands, Yamani Knight and the Shang Griffin.

A/N the next chapter will be longer and hopefully up very very soon. sorry about the delay!!!!

and the kami part of Kel's name was just taken from the kami on Shinko's name so if anyone knows the real name of the royal house in the Yamani Islands then please tell me in a review!!!!

~Star Skater :P


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This belongs to Tamora Pierce

5 months later

Kel stood by the docks with the welcoming group for the delegation. It was a hot day and she was tired considering the boat was 3 hours late. Kel had worn face paint and a kimono for the event both because of the occasion and as an effort to disguise herself. On her right side stood Shinko and on her left Yuki. Kel was the most important person there because the emperor was not present. Kel had her fan ready in position in case anyone got too close or thought they recognized her from somewhere.

Shinko gave her an encouraging look that also seemed to say thanks for doing this. Kel shot her a look back that said did i have a choice. Shinko mouthed back absolutely not.

The delegation was made up of 18 people. All 18 people had calm looking faces and Kel silently thanked them. If not for meeting her future husband and seeing all those she left behind she would say they are late it is their fault lets go home. Stupid polite politics. It was two hours when the first glance of the tortillian ship came into view its flag directly visible on the horizon.

As the ship came closer Kel caught a glance of the two figures leaning against the ship's rail. One had red hair and purple eyes and the other one had brown hair and green eyes. Kel definitely knew those eyes from somewhere. It was then the realization hit her. It was Neal! The other figure could with no doubt be the famous lady alanna. Neal had changed so much in the past five years that it was hard to recognize him. He would have to be 20 now she thought.

As the ship docked Kel looked at the people getting off of the ship. She moved forward and called out in greeting.

"It is my pleasure to welcome the Tortallan delegation to my home. I hope you will enjoy your stay here and find it as pleasant as possible. Please feel free to ask for anything and treat this land as you would your own home." Kel spoke in perfect tortillian. If the Tortallans thought this was odd for a Yamani Princess hey did not show it.

Prince Roald stepped forward first.

"Thank you for your hospitality and we are sure to find the Yamani islands as extraordinary as we have heard of them. I am positive this journey will prove a useful and rewarding trip for all of us." He spoke in Yamani although very accented.

Good to know the language barrier will not be a huge problem thought Kel.

The delegations made their way up the pathway to the main street leading to the capital city. Kel was riding up front with Roald beside her and Shinko behind them a few feet with the King and Queen. Next came Yuki riding with Neal and Lady Alanna this had been confirmed. The rest followed.

While they were riding Roald tried to start up a conversation. He asked Kel about her life and how she became who she was and what it was like to be adopted and then be a princess. Kel answered the questions as simply as she could and when she caught Roald looking at her thoughtfully she flicked her fan out in front of her face.

Kel could see Roald was struggling to keep up with the language barrier so Kel effortlessly switched to Tortallan. When Roald asked how she knew the language so well she answered a friend taught her.

The ride to the palace went smoothly for the first hour until their was a sound coming from the trees. It was not much but Kel heard it and threw her fan blade up into the trees and it landed with a splattering sound as blood emerged out of the trees. The wounded bandit fell and stumbled out of the trees with her shunksen in his arm deep.

"Capture all you can for questioning," shouted Kel.

Kel took out her sword strapped it to her waist. She got her glaive and ripped her kimono off the waist to reveal the breeches she had on and the top half of the kimono now a top Kel started swinging her sword at the bandits backing them up into a corner. The knights along with the delegation started gathering the bandit's weapons and tying them up. It was a tactic she lad learned in training.

Kel took out her information kit. This consisted of some devices to trick the bandits into telling them information. Some were better and some were worse to use on people like bandits. She handed over the kit to some of the knights. She then got on her horse.

"Move on ahead."

It was dark outside when they reached the gates of the palace. The gates opened when the guards knew it was them. They walked up to the palace and entered through the main door where standing to greet them was the emperor and empress along with all of Kel's extended family. Kel and the rest of the delegation retired for the night and walked sleepily to their rooms. Kel took a wet cloth and wiped it all down her face and some make up stayed on the cloth. After she was done she put the two pieces of her kimono, her make up bag and breeches in her closet.

Thank you to all my reviewers!

You are all awesome reviewers and thank you for all your story alerts and favourite stories. Thank you! Thank you!

Star Skater :P


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's amazing characters, places or anything that you know is hers.

Ok one I need a beta reader so if anyone is interested please send me an inbox. Two if anyone needs a beta reader I'd like to beta read stories.

Thanks.

Enjoy chapter 9!

Kel woke to a bright and sunny day. She groggily walked over to her closet and found some breeches and a two part kimono. after hastily throwing them on Kel decided to skip the imperial breakfast and head over to the kitchens for a nice and quiet breakfast. She sat down and asked for a yamani green tea and some eggs. Although not a traditional yamani breakfast, Kel liked the reminder of her old home once in a while. Kel also got up and poured herself a glass of orange juice and made herself some toast, much to the dismay of the kitchen staff, who insisted on making it themselves.

After breakfast Kel walked outside and out to the market. She had put her hair up in a ponytail and there was no makeup on her face. She didn't look like a princess but she wore a hood just incase of public recognition. Kel walked by the store venders and past the people shouting for their products and how awesome they were. As Kel walked by some children on the streets she dropped some coins into their hands. Kel felt instantly rewarded with their smiles and thanks.

Kel walked by a vender selling sticky rice and mangos and felt her mouth begin to water. She pulled out some coins and purchased the snack savoring the sweet taste as she walked on. Turning the corner Kel noticed some people dressed in tortillian style clothing. The strange people turned around and Kel had to keep from gasping out loud.

It was Neal, Roald, the famous lioness and their majesties. Neal looked older and wiser than he had been when Kel had left but she couldn't help noticing a sad look in his eyes. He stood with a guard's pose and his eyes looked watchful, taking in the scenery around them. He looked to be guarding Roald while Alanna was guarding their majesties.

Kel found that to be odd, usually, when someone of vast importance in the imperial household went out to the market a vast amount of imperial guards would go with them. They would as well go with Kel even though she could defend herself. That is if they knew where she was now. Kel also felt a stab of pain shoot through her chest at the sight of her old friends there without her.

And then came sense of fear. As Kel did not have her make-up on not only did she not look like a proper princess but she also looked like Kel and she was sure that at least then Neal would recognize her. She could not let them recognize her.

Unfortunately she was standing right next to them and they smelled her sticky rice. Kel was in a sticky situation. _'Damn, _thought Kel, _they will see me and know who I am. That would be awkward and embarrassing.' _Kel thought quickly and decided to use her yamani skills. She would speak yamani and they would not be able to understand her then.

"Hello mistress. Would you be so kind as to let us know where you got your sweet smelling rice. We are from the delegation and are interested in trying some of your famous dishes." said Roald.

"I can not help you. I do not understand." Kel faked in a perfect yamani accent.

"Oh ok then, well we have a translator." explained Roald as he talked to someone Kel knew from the royal gaurd.

'_This isn't working out so well, I need another plan, _thought Kel.

The translator translated the message in perfect yamani and Kel responded in yamani that was also passed along to the tortillians. When the tortillians requested that Kel lead them to the stand Kel could do nothing but oblige. Kel lead them through the crowds and all of a sudden a gust of wind came right at her and whipped her hood off of her head, ripping the fabric as it went and tearing the hood off of Kel's coat clean. Thank goodness the back of her head was showing to her companions and not the front.

Kel knew of nothing she could do and sprinted off showing her face accidently to one of the travelers. Kel could do nothing as a look of recognition covered his face and he stared at her as if recognizing a ferocious animal who was masquerading as a dolphin in disguise. Roald now knew who she was. She mouthed don't tell anyone please and could only hope that he listened to her request and would not tell anyone. Kel wasn't ready to face them just yet.

______________________________________________________________________

Kel walked through the hallways of the palace alone. She could think of nothing but the day before. She had managed to skip lunch and dinner claiming she had come down with a cold but Kel could not even think of facing Roald now.

As Kal walked further along the halls she saw a figure standing against the wall slouching. As she got closer he seemed to hear her and looked up and met her eyes with his own dark blue eyes. Kel saw that she was looking at the one person she didn't want to see. Roald.

Roald broke the silence. "I don't understand you Kel. You leave a note, dissappear for a long time and the next thing I know here you are a yamani princess and my _betrothed."_

Kel instantly felt defensive and said the first thing that came to mind. "Well it's because of _your_ father that this is happening. I suppose you and your tortillian royal family just think you can do anything, crush anyone's dreams and do whatever you want. Well, guess what? I never wanted to marry you and I never wanted to see any of you again. That's why I never wrote. That's why I dislike all of you."

"Well, if that's how you feel, I'll see what I can do about this arrangement." said Roald. He stormed off leaving Kel wondering what she had been thinking and wondering why she felt so hurt by his words when her yamani emotion control should have blocked all of his hurtful words out.

Kel also had no idea whatsoever why her heart felt like it had plummeted into her stomach then. She decided to seek out Shinko and Yuki to see how she could fix the alliance between to very powerful countries.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! If I get to a hundred reviews I'll post an extra long chapter very soon! I realize that it was somewhat OOC for Kel and I apologize!

~Star Skater


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce and her genius owns everything except the story line, which is mine. Other than that, I own nothing!

***

Kel knocked three times on Yuki's door and was greeted with a hug when the door opened.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" her old friend exclaimed, "You've been too busy with this betrothal business." "I agree", stated Kel, "but I need your help and Shinko's if you know where she is. I've made a terrible mistake."

Yuki left to retrieve Shinko from where she'd been reading in her rooms. When they got back, Kel told them what had happened in the market place and in the hallway. "... and then he just walked away. I've never seen him so mad before, not even when I was training at the palace for one whole year." Her friends seemed to ponder this as Kel thought about how she had left a little bit out of the story. The part about how her heart had plummeted at those harsh words.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Yuki's suggestion. "You could talk to him like you would if you were Kel, maybe arrange a meeting between the two of you, and no one else." Shinko added onto that thought: "Maybe you could try and show him why you left... and how you had a reason to be mad and the fighter that you know are."

Kel nodded slowly. Maybe this would work out after all. The three friends visited for a while, talking about nagnita practices again and what Tortillan nobles would last less than a month in a harsh Yamani court. Kel couldn't help but sigh and think that Yuki was definately right when she clearly voiced her opinion of the silly brown-haired, green-eyed boy who had stood outside of her door reading her pitiful love poems, someone that Kel could only place as Neal. Time flew by too fast and the supper bell was ringing by the time Kel remembered that she still had to figure out what she was going to do. Kel stepped out of Yuki's rooms and started sprinting down the hall, a plan already forming in her head. She just needed approval, and then it might just work.

***

Kel bursted into the Emperor's office to find a bemused looking Empress and Queen of Tortall looking back at her. As quick as she could, Kel flashed her fan up to her face and opened it, successfully hiding her recognizable features. "Your majesties," Kel bowed, placing her palms on her thighs and bending at the waist, showing the upmost sign of respect towards the monarchs. "If you don't mind my interrupting, may I please have a word with the Empress?" she directed the question at the Queen of Tortall.

"Of course I don't mind, your highness, and please. call me Thayet." "Only if you will call me Kel" Kel replied diplomatically. Kel thought the queen seemed nice enough, but she couldn't forgive her for her getting kicked out yet. It was hard to forgive and forget.

Kel walked through the adjourning door and into the sitting room with the Empress. "I was wondering if it might be possible to arrange something." As Kel told the Empress about her plan, she saw her eyes lighting up and the corners of her mouth turning up in the slightest, in what could only be called a Yamani smile. The Empress apporved it herself and told Kel that she would have a final discision soon, as soon as she talked to the Emperor and their majesties of Tortall.

Kel excused herself and headed outside to the practice courts. She stopped by her rooms on the way and chose her glaive from the rack that held her most prized weapons. She spun it easily in her hands and almost laughed at the calming effect it had on her. She restored her mask and stepped out into the sunshine to search for an empty practice court. She spotted one without too much difficulty and started over to it.

Kel swung her glaive in the familiar patterns of her every day exercise and let the effort soothe her from the day's stress and trials. As she brought her glaive down for the final sweep after about half an hour of a workout she walked over to the fence, her muscles screaming at the normally effortless work. She had over-exerted herself in the last half an hour, as she usually only had about 10 minutes to practice. As Kel took a swig of water from her flask, she noticed a figure standing in the distance observing her. He wasn't standing close enough so that she could see his features clearly, but merely had his hands in his pockets and his calm and level gaze rested on her. She started towards him but before she could reach him, she was stopped with a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, your highness, but have you seen Lady Yukimi around?" Kel was about to deny it and suggest he go look somewhere else, but as she turned around, she noticed that the person standing before her had very green eyes and boyish hair that was a light brown colour. It was Neal. Hurriedly spinning around the other way so that he wouldn't realize her, she explained that Yuki was in her rooms and offered some advice on not to read poetry to her. Neal thanked Kel, still not knowing that it was her, and ran off in the direction of Yuki's rooms, as directed by Kel. _Hmm_, thought Kel, _that's interesting. Neal and Yuki. I never would have thought._

Kel turned around and expected to see the stranger that had been looking at her while she was practicing. Instead, she saw nothing but the clear air that surrounded the practice courts in the place that he should have been. She couldn't help but hope that it had been Roald, but squashed the thought of it. She would not get attached from these Tortillans again.

***

The next morning, a dreary Kel woke up to the sound of laughing outside her room. Curious as to what it was , she threw her clothes for the day on, and quietly nudged open her door, careful not to intrude, but only observe what was happening.

As she inched open her door and slipped out, she almost fainted from shock and felt her jaw drop down to the floor. Standing behind the pillar to her far right, she saw what had have to have been the source of the laughter. Her best friend and former best friend stood in the corner, kissing and murmuring sweet nothings to each other. Yuki and Neal were oblivious to there surroundings and continued as Kel stood there gaping at them.

Deciding that she would leave them to... whatever they were doing and corner Yuki later to ask about all the details, Kel picked up a run down the deserted palace halls as she realized that she was almost late for breakfast. As Kel turned into the dining hall she saw the Empress motion her over to talk to her. Wondering what she could possibly want, and then remembering their conversation the previous day, Kel hurried into a fast walk.

"The Emperor and I have decided that it would be a wonderful idea. Their majesties from Tortall are thrilled as well." _Thrilled_, thought Kel, _they should be scared_. Kel nodded her head in acknowledgement. "I will announce it then at lunch, Your Majesty?" "That would be great Kel," agreed the Empress. Kel made eye contact with the Emperor, her adoptive father, and silently thanked him with her eyes. He nodded as if to say, you'd better know what you're doing, but I trust you.

Kel sat down in her usual spot and cringed inwardly as another familiar weight settled in beside her. Roald didn't make eye contact with her during the whole meal. He said little and only raised his eyebrow when a flushed Neal came in, followed shortly in but a flushed looking Yuki. Of course, to the general public, or to the Tortillans at least, she looked fairly composed for breakfast. But to Kel she looked like she had just had the time of her life, and she knew why. Breakfast was over after a long silence had descended upon the royals and nobles alike. Kel didn't think it could have passed any slower. At this rate, it was going to be a long visit for the Tortillans. Kel was about to get up when the Empress looked her sharply in the eye and declared, loudly enough for everyone to hear:

"I think it would be wonderful for us all to go on a nice long ride through the forest today. It would be a shame to waste such a beautiful day inside. The Tortillan Delegation nodded its consent and the Empress clapped her hands together in excitement. "Great, then it's set. Everyone can meet in front of the main stables in one bell's time." Kel groaned inwardly. They would surely have her riding alongside Roald and while she normally would have found her spirits rise at the opportunity of riding with a friend, she thought about breakfast and decided that it would be a very uneventful ride. Kel sighed when she realized that she could possibly be forced to ride sidesaddle.

As Kel changed into a riding kimono, she couldn't help but look at her breeches longingly. Even though she would much rather be wearing those, she didn't think that the Empress would approve of that attire for a 'betrothal riding party'. She walked into the more private stables, where the royals and other important foreign dignitaries or yamani knights kept their prized horses. She saw the Tortillans tacking up their horses in a friendly manner talking to each other in a polite way. Kel slipped in unnoticed and slid through the door and into Hoshi's stall. Hoshi was her riding horse more than her battle horse, that was more Peachblossom's job. When she had finished grooming, tacking up and bribing her to be good with an apple, her favourite treat, Kel scooped up her reins and headed out of the stables breathing in the rich smell of horses, hay and sweet feed left over from the horse's breakfast. Those were her favourite smells, especially when she could be in a peaceful area, like the stables.

As Kel marched out in the sunlight with her horse, she remembered that she was supposed to be riding sidesaddle. She saw the Empress heading her way with a slight frown on her face and immediately chastised herself for forgetting so quickly. _Calm as a lake_, thought Kel, _just say you couldn't find your saddle and then remembered that you had brought it to the tack shop for a repair and polishing before the Tortillan delegation came and forgot to retrieve it after. Yes, that will work. Just hope, that she doesn't go looking for it in the stables and finds it on it's usual rack unpolished_. Kel looked up to see the Empress tilt her head in an unbelieving manner and send Kel a questioning look.

"I, uh, left it in the tack shop for a repair job," stammered Kel, unused to lying to her adoptive mother, and much less so when she was in 'Empress' mode. Kel didn't even bother to add the part of before the Tortillan delegation came, she'd just wonder why Kel hadn't picked it up yet, or fire the blacksmith who was fixing it for taking too long. The Empress gave her a final glance before nodding her head and turning on her heal to walk away. Kel breathed a sigh of relief and mounted her horse.

Kel was riding beside Roald, as she had thought and he wasn't talking to her either, as she had thought. To Kel's amusement, Neal and Yuki were riding behind them a couple of pairs and Yuki was blushing as Neal said something to her, looking straight ahead like he hadn't. Kel raised her fan to her face and started laughing silently at her two friends' antics. Kel resumed her mask, and put her fan back in her pocket while she focused her attention up ahead. This was going to be a long ride.

Guards were lined up on horseback on either side of the party. They rode with emotionless masks and a steady stance. The nobles were lined up two by two on horseback, as well. All together, they made a very regal-looking parade. Kel decided to strike up conversation with Thayet. She was jealous of her dress that made it look like it was almost comfortable to wear while riding not sidesaddle. "You majesty?" she inquired. "Thayet," the queen reprimanded softly. "Right. Thayet, may I inquire as to where you purchased that dress from? It looks lovely," stated Kel. _And comfortable_.

"It comes from Tortall, from the palace dressmaker who suited it to my current needs," Thayet explained, gesturing towards the saddle. "If you would like one, I could give your measurements to her once we go back to Tortall. The dressmaker is amazing. Her name is Lalasa," she offered. Kel couldn't help thinking if she was even going back to Tortall, what with her betrothed acting like she was a vile type of poison. Obviously, he hadn't talked to his parents about it yet. Kel nodded to the Queen. "I would love that," she exclaimed with a Yamani smile towards Thayet.

***

The ride progressed without much conversation; the Tortillans were marveling at the views of the Yamani Isles and Kel was thinking about the midday meal and how she was going to announce her big news.

When they finished their two hour long ride, everyone went to shower and get ready for the midday meal. Kel thought about what the right time to announce it would be, when it would have to most dramatic effect. She decided on right before dessert was served, so that she didn't seem too ambitious and so that people would have time to talk about it over dessert and she would be able to hear their discussions about it and their opinions on the idea.

Kel walked to the dinner hall, getting there early so the monarchs could see that she was serious about this. She put on a pleasant facade, despite the reason that she was doing this for and waited anxiously for her family and friends. And the Tortillans.

***

The meal was long and excruciating for Kel, but after the main course and the fruit were cleared away and she saw the dessert servers waiting for a signal from the Emperor, she nodded at the Emperor to signal that she was ready. They had agreed upon this earlier, right before the dessert. The Emperor put up a hand to stop the servers and stood up. Everyone stopped talking immediately and looked with confision at the Emperor. Kel never seized to be amazed at the power that their imperial majesties held in the palms of their hands. They were both standing and commanding everyone's attention with their stance. The Emperor announced that if everyone would give thier attention to Kel, please. Kel took a deep breath, paused and continued.

"My family, friends and the entire Tortillan Delegation, it is my pleasure to invite you all to a tournament that I have organized with their majesties," Kel indicated the four monarchs present. "It will consist of 6 rounds of elimination round robin in four categories. Swordfighting," at this Kel caught a smile starting on Sir Alanna's face, "hand-to-hand combat, archery and finally jousting," Kel declared smiling inside at the last one. Kel heard a murmur of excitement sweep through the nobles and decided to sit down after one last instruction: "Please use the sign up sheet by the practice courts to register in the tournament. Thank you."

The Emperor's hand waved at the door and in came the servers, carrying specialties prepared for the outcome of her announcement.

***

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews!! I'm sorry about the lateness of this chapter, but with school starting and everything I just didn't have time. I'M SO SORRY!! I'll try to update soon, but anyways, here is the promised long chapter! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: If I was Tamora Pierce, I wouldn't be spending my time on fanfiction (wait, yes I probably would), and Kel and Roald would end up together. Needless to say I am not, in fact, Tamora Pierce. All characters and places you recognize belong to the genius that is Tamora Pierce. No infringement of copyright intended.

Cheers!

Kel woke up with a groan. After telling everyone about the tournament, she had stayed up past midnight organizing the officials and taking care of various other details. She had a pounding head-ache and it was all she could do to open her eyes and drag her feet out of bed.

She threw open her curtains as a servant came in with heated water for her bath.

Kel relaxed in it until the water went cold and then chose breeches and a flowing shirt that not only showed her few curves but was very comfortable and practical to practice in. Applying enough face paint to hide her most recognizable features and slipping in her colored contacts, she grabbed her glaive and set out for the practice courts.

Kel brought her glaive down, swinging it in an arch and twisting in the air. She focused in on the surface of a lake and imagined the cool metal of the glaive slicing through the still water like it sliced through the cool and crisp morning. The practice courts were deserted save a few fellow knights and shang, it was silent save the odd swords clashing or the sound of hands and feet smacking the dirt. This was how Kel liked it, and the serenity of the moment reminded her exactly why she felt it was necessary to get out of her bed at five in the morning.

To finish up her routine, Kel prepared for the most challenging move she had attempted yet. Not noticing the cloaked figure standing by the side fence, arms crossed and studying her, she tossed the glaive high in the air and flipped in the air, spinning through a shang kick.

As she prepared to lunge for the end of her glaive, she noticed the figure. Her attention was diverted for a split second, but it was enough to lose sight of the glaive while she was lunging and she could hear the heavy object coming down, ready to hit her. She braced herself for the impact as someone yelled at her to move and she was tackled from the side to the ground, as the glaive landed in the dirt beside them. There was a crash as they hit the shed and she could hear a few things collapse from inside.

"Thanks," Kel croaked, mouth dry from the dirt they'd landed in. Looking up at her rescuer, who was now on top of her with his hands on either side of her face in what could appear to be a very compromising position, she found herself staring into deep blue eyes. Roald. She groaned inwardly, eyes still locked with the crown prince. Snapping out of it when people came rushing over to see if she was all right, Kel noticed a few too many conservatives among the crowd. Groaning once again at the rumors this would start, Kel blushed when she thought about what this must look like. Jumping out of the war path of a deadly blade would not be what came to mind first.

As Kel started to ease herself up, Roald, snapping out of it, started to do the same, dusting off his breeches and offering his hand to Kel, who took it gratefully and sprang up out of the dirt. Face burning with embarrassment, she heard Roald tell Yuki, who was among the crowd now gathered, that he was taking her to a Healer. Roald offered his arm and Kel took it, ashamed of the slight blush that had started to form along her cheekbones.

When they got to a deserted hallway, Kel stopped abruptly and tuned to face Roald.

"I'm sorry for what I've done, but I wouldn't do it differently if I had another chance. You have to understand this is the same country that crushed my dreams and now I'm supposed to be its Queen? I mean no disrespect, but it seems messed up to me." Roald sighed and leaned on the wall, crossing his arms, a position in which Kel noticed emphasized his lean frame, broad shoulders and muscular upper arms. Her eyes travelled up his chiseled face to his eyes, which were now locked on hers, and she knew she'd been caught staring. She could feel a blush starting up on her cheeks as he spoke. Had she just been checking out the Crown Prince of Tortall?

"What I can't understand is why you wouldn't tell your friends. I know we're betrothed, but our friendship still matters, at least to me. Besides," he stated, a small smile starting to tug at his mouth, "changing the flaws in the knighthood sexism sector is easier, still a challenge, but easier if you rule the country."

"Your highness, that doesn't make me feel any better, it just scares me." Kel would have seemed completely serious if Roald had not noticed the way her eyes danced as she said this.

"Come on then, Healer Nealan of Queenscove awaits. And while he's checking you're head, you can try to convince him that you're Kel and not just delusional." Roald offered Kel his arm and she took it, protesting as they walked in he directions of the Tortallans' rooms.

"But I don't need a Healer. I'm perfectly fi-." "I insist, princess. It would be entirely irresponsible for me to allow you to preform your daily routine without seeing a Healer."

"But Neal? And if we're to be friends, I insist you call me Kel." "Only if you'll stop calling me highness. It makes me feel old." Kel pulled out her shunksen and covered her face as she laughed. "Deal."

Kel found herself imagining the ways she would tell Neal as she and Roald continued down the palace hallways. She was picturing him fainting for the tenth time when Roald stopped abruptly. Not expecting this, Kel fell into the prince's arms for the second time that day. Roald smiled down at her. "I know you like falling into my arms and all, but this isn't going to get you out of talking to our dearest meathead." Kel felt herself going red at both the accusation and the realization that this could be true. She rather liked the pleasant shivers racing up and down her arms. Flushed, she decided to change the subject.

"Meathead?"

"Ah, that is a story for another time, but it involves a visit from his cousin and the entire Third party of the King's Own."

"Sounds fascinating."

"Oh, it is. Now onto Neal," Roald paused to knock on the door. "It'll be fine, after all, what's the worst that could happen? Neal could announce your presence to the entire Tortallan delegation, but..."

Kel turned a shade paler as they were interrupted by a disheveled Neal opening the door for them, leaving Kel with the sense that Roald had grown out of his shell that she remembered as a page, becoming more sure of himself and gaining a sense of humor. At least, what she hoped was a sense of humor, and not the bitter truth. One never knows what Nealan of Queenscove would do for more sleep in the morning.

"What do you want, highness?" Neal obviously hadn't seen Kel, who lingered behind Roald. Kel thought this to be the perfect situation until Roald, gesturing behind him, siad "Allow me to introduce you to my betrothed, the Princess and Lady Knight of the Yamani Isles, Keladry noh Kami. Kel, this is Neal."

"Pleased to meet you," Neal said with an extravagant bow.

"Still looking like an overdramatic player as always." Kel noticed Neal's brow furrow as he looked her over. "Do I know you?" he questioned.

"How is that possible? I have lived in the Yamani Isles for 9 years, I left Tortall when I was a mere 10 years old... that would have made you... 15?"

"Yes! How did you know that? Do you have the sight?" "No, no magic. Although I've heard you have a tremendous Healer's gift." Roald spoke up, "Speaking of Healing, her higness took quite a spill this morning, and I need you to check and make sure she's ok." Neal let his magic flow over Kel's head and shoulders as he continued to interrogate her, and she him.

"I demand to know what spies you have."

"You think you're interesting enough to have spies set on you, Meathead?"

"Ok, now I must ask, how did you know that?" "Roald." At this Neal set a glare at the prince.

"It's not even breakfast yet and you're spreading rumors about me? Tsk, tsk, your highness." "That would be a true statement of only they were rumors, Sir Nealan."

Don't use that name! Only my-" Kel cut in here, surprising Neal further.

"Great Aunt uses that name,"

"Ok, this is ridiculous, how did you know THAT?" Just then the bell for breakfast rang and Roald proceeded to tell Neal goodbye. Kel could hear Neal muttering, "Mithros forsaken early risers, waking me up before breakfast, of all meals..."

"Oh, and Neal?" added Kel as they were about to leave, "Eat your vegetables." At this, Neal's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets, and they could see realization dawn on his face as the door closed and they chuckled. It was a while until either of them could speak and when Kel caught her breath, she said,

"He still really isn't a morning person, is he." It was more of a statement than a question. Roald chuckled and offered her his arm again. Kel gladly took it, thinking she rather liked his deep laugh and the way it made his whole frame rumble.

They walked into the mass hall and Roald took her hand and kissed it, giving her a slight bow before walking past her to his side of the table. As he walked past her, he whispered,

"Look at our dearest Nealan's face."

Kel whipped around and sure enough, Neal looked like he was in shock and he was glaring at someone. Oh wait, that was her. With a hidden smile, she turned and went to go and greet the Yamanis.

"Your Majesties," Kel bowed, palms flat on her thighs.

As she went to sit down, she was passed a sheet of paper from Yuki. "What's this?" "Read it." Kel unfolded the paper and read the title: Sign Up for Tournament. It was full of signatures of people who had already signed up. There were names scrawled in corners and along the very bottom of the sheet. She looked up, face calm but surprise running through her.

"It seems your endeavor has proved to be a wild success. We've had to put out another sign-up sheet and expand the plans," spoke the Empress, "Congratulations."

"Thank-you, your majesty, this is amazing. If there's anything I can do to help prepare, I would love to." "It is all taken care of, but perhaps you can organize the groups. You know the areas of skill of many of these people. Arrange it so it is fair, so the worst have the chance to fight for more than 2 seconds and the best can take it all, albeit with many challenges."

"Yes, your majesty." "Good, then let us eat. Kel, how was your morning? I could't help but notice your walking in with the prince..." As they ate, Kel filled them in on the morning's events.

" ...and then he took me to a Healer, and the bell rang for breakfast and we came here."

"Are you ok?" inquired Yuki, "You hardly ever lose control when you're practicing, or even when you're in a battle. What happened?" "I saw someone by the practice courts this morning. He was studying me fighting, but I didn't notice him until I threw up my glaive, and it distracted me, I threw the glaive on an angle and then it came down towards me and I didn't have time to catch it."

"Which is where his highness comes in...," stated Yuki.

Unbeknownst to Kel, Nariko had walked in midway through her story. "Hold on," she demanded, "Back it up. You lost control? You never lose control-" "That's what I said" "Whoever that was, he unsettled you."

"It was nothing, I'm sure of it."

"Well, whatever you say your highness, but perhaps it would be safer to look into this."

"Absolutely not, it was-"

"Nothing, I'm sure," interrupted the Empress, "But just to be absolutely sure, Nariko I give you full discretion: find out who it was. There are many people who would not be happy with the princess' approaching nuptials with the Crown Prince of Tortall."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Ok, now onto a more pleasant topic. Now that the Tortallans have had enough time to accustom themselves we are throwing a ball to welcome them. Most of them will be leaving after the tournament next week, so this will be one of two grand balls, One to welcome, and one to say goodbye to our foreign guests." The table erupted into excited murmuring and squeals among the younger adolescents. "Ahem," the Emperor demanded the attention back to his wife. The Empress continued after a moment,

"There will be many parties and gatherings, but only two balls, so I expect everyone's attendance," with this she narrowed her eyes at Kel, "and everyone's diplomatic faces."

As the breakfast trays were cleared, the royal table stood up, exiting the dining room.

As they were going back to their rooms, a warning bell rippled through the castle, calling all Yamani Knights stationed at the castle to their battle stations. Bandits were riding through the capitol city and buildings were burning. Everyone rushed around and Kel ran to her rooms, grabbing her glaive, boots and shield before rushing to the knights' stables.

As she was running through the crowds of people closing down the castle gates and groups of soldiers loyal to the Yamani crown lining up and marching through the massive gates to the city, she felt someone running beside her. She caught a glimpse of fiery hair and immediately recognized her companion.

"What are you doing? You should be with your monarchs! You're their champion." Kel yelled over the commotion.

"And you're a princess!" Retorted the famous lioness.

"Fine, follow me. Where's your horse?"

"Being brought to the knights' stables." "How did you get permission for that? That ground is off limits to everyone but Yamani Knights." "I told them you allowed it." Kel groaned at the prospect of explaining this to Nariko.

"Alright, but if you get killed, I'm not explaining this to your King."

"Fine by me." They arrived at the knight's stables amongst a flurry of preparations. Kel went to go and get Peachblossom saddled as Alanna went to get her horse. She was rounding the corner when she bumped into Nariko.

"One, what's a Tortallan Knight doing here? Don't answer that. Two, I need you to command the Second Imperial Company. Their commander got run over by a horse that went out of control on his way here."

"Take command? But I don't, I mean-" "I've watched you in combat and in battle. Few have what it takes to be a commander, but then again, few have what it takes to be a Lady Yamani Knight. Bandits are good training."

"Yes Sir."

Kel bowed to her training master and rounded the corner, only to stop dead in her tracks. Joining the Second Imperial Company, it seemed, would be a small part of the Tortallan army. She would be commanding Neal, Roald, Merric and Cleon along with a few other knights she had never heard of. From behind her came the voice of Nariko,

"The Tortallans thought it proper that they lend us some knights. They also didn't think a princess should be out on the battlefield without her prince to protect her."

Kel scowled at this, but behind her calm facade, her stomach was churning with the first real dread she had ever felt before a battle.

Author's Note: If you were to leave a review (hint, hint!), then I would love some constructive criticism. If you feel the need to flame, go ahead, but offer some suggestions on how to improve what you thought was wrong with it. I'd love to know what you think. Hope you enjoyed it, and the next installment will hopefully be up faster then this one was.

ALSO, I've never had a Beta, or been a Beta, but does anyone know how that works? Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Do I look like Tamora Pierce? Well, considering you can't see me right now, you're just going to have to trust me when I say that I am not her, and none of the characters, settings or anything else you might recognize belong to me. All belongs to the great and amazing, Tamora Pierce, except the plot line. No money is being made on this story nor any copyright infringement intended!

Now, my completely awesome-tastic reviewers and readers alike. Without further ado, Chapter 12:

Kel rode out in the lead, followed closely by her second in command, Roald. Through their helmets she could see him offer her a grim smile and a nod before they rode out of the palace gates and into the city.

Kel couldn't believe her eyes. The city she'd been in only days prior seemed entirely different then the one that faced her now.

She lead the Second into the heart of the city, where the pilferage was worst. There were innocent people that lay bleeding in the streets while their possessions lay strewed across them. Kel spotted bandits going towards a group of homes, and gave the command to charge.

"Fan out! Take the bandits with as few civilian casualties possible!"

Kel turned her attention back to the bandits she'd seen before, a thread of disgust running through her at the sight of one of them holding a small girl up by her ankles and another taking the coin that fell out of her dress pocket. With hatred pumping through her veins, she whispered to Peachblossom.

"Charge."

They cut through the street, Kel bringing her glaive up, sweeping it through the gut of the bandit holding the girl. Kel grabbed the girl and swung her up onto Peachblossom as she gutted the second bandit as well. Coming to a swift stop, she deposited the girl on the ground next to her mother and brother and went after another bandit who was sifting through the family's possessions.

Beheading him, she saw what she feared most for the family: the father, or who she assumed to be the father, was lying face down on the steps of the house with a knife in the square of his back. The family's main supporter was gone, which usually meant the children took to stealing.

Kel heard a war cry behind her and cursed herself for taking her mind off the immediate threat surrounding her. She turned to see a bandit flying through the air, with a long knife pointed straight at her heart. She ducked as the knife missed and flew out of the bandit's hand, who had landed on top of her. She sensed something vaguely familiar about him and immediately recognized the cloaked figure as the same one from the palace. Her hand was pinned to her side and she couldn't reach her glaive, and didn't have time to get her knife out of her boot when the bandit reached behind him and pulled out a knife from a sheath on his right side.

Peachblossom reared and the figure was caught off guard, blindly stabbing with his knife and just grazing her shoulder. Kel caught his hand and bit it, forcing the bandit to yell with rage as he dropped his second blade.

Kel was thrown forward in the saddle as Peachblossom's hooves reconnected with the earth, causing her to shudder.

As Kel pushed herself upright in the saddle, she felt two rough hands come around her neck. Her airway was closing and she saw black dots come across her vision when suddenly the arms went slack and the bandit slumped sideways off the saddle. She heard him drop to the ground and turned to see an arrow in the man's shoulder. Searching for the person who shot him down, she saw Roald with a crossbow in his hands, looking at her. She smiled slightly, signaling that she was okay.

She saw a flicker of movement behind him and yelled, "Behind you!"

He turned in time to meet the bandit's heart with his sword. Looking for the cloaked bandit, Kel turned to see he was already gone. Cursing at not being able to finish him off, Kel returned her attention back to the situation at hand and cut through a few more bandits on her way to the outskirts of the city, leading her Company to press the bandits back and away from the main city.

She didn't know how many hours and how many dead bandits later, but as the last of the bandits who hadn't chosen to flee fell to the ground, Kel raised her head to survey the damage.

She could see a mess of broken bodies on the ground and blood raining off of rooftops. The sight was enough to make her heart break inside. Her Yamani mask intact on the outside, she went to see what her Company would be in charge of for clean up.

She rode up to Nariko, who was handing out duties.

"Keladry!"

"Yes Sir," Kel replied.

"The commander of the fourth Company has gone missing. Inform His Higness of Tortall that he shall take the fourth and collect firewood to burn the bandit's dead. You are in charge of accounting for the knights and guards who have fallen."

"Yes Sir." Kel spun around to see Roald there, and started to tell him his assignment. He stopped her with he palm of his hand.

"I heard."

"Alright then," Kel said, disappointed that she wouldn't see him until much later.

"Stay safe," Roald warned.

"Relax," she told the prince, "They're gone now, and I can take care of myself." Roald just nodded and turned to shout orders to the fourth.

Kel couldn't help but notice the way he instantly took command of the fourth with a calm and cool exterior. He looked regal and she could imagine him being a great ruler one day.

Kel turned to inform the Second of their duties and set on to complete the grim task ahead. The Second Imperial Company rode through the streets, or what was left of them. Kel sighed and offered a prayer up to Mithros for every Yamani who had dedicated his or her life to the crown, that they found dead. She made every tick on her sheet until they had gone through every street and every nook and cranny of the city and separated the Yamani fighters who were loyal to the crown from those who were not. Fortunately, the number of dead bandits was significantly higher than that of the Emperor's Yamani warriors.

When they had finished, the sun had just began to set over the Islands, emitting a pink-orange glow over the buildings that covered the streets. Kel sighed and dismounted. Roald rode up next to her and climbed down from the saddle.

"We need to talk. Walk with me?" Kel nodded her response and they started up the street, horses in tow. As they rode back to the palace, Kel noticed that Roald chose to take the back route, away from prying eyes. Wondering what was so private, Kel started conversation.

"What did you want to talk about?" Roald stopped abruptly, turning to face Kel. They were so close their thighs and hips were touching and she could feel her heart pounding at their close proximity and the slight blush rising on her cheeks.

"I realized something today. When I saw that bandit grab hold of you, I thought he would take you down with him. And I don't know why, but the thought of losing you forever, well, it scared me."

Kel became very aware of the shivers running up and down her body wherever they were touching and took a deep breath to calm her sudden nerves. She'd never been in a situation like this before and she was starting to realize that the blush on her cheeks, shivers running up and down her body and the way his broad shoulders fit his tunic perfectly made her heart beat with a thundering adrenaline made sense. Keladry of Mindelan liked the crown prince of Tortall, son of the man that ruined Kel's dreams and soon-to-be-ruler of a land that was prejudiced against Lady Knights, as more than the friend he'd become. His hand came underneath her chin and she realized that she was looking down at the ground as he tugged her chin up so she stared into his piercing sapphire-blue eyes.

"And?" Kel breathed.

"And," the prince began huskily, "I think I-"

Roald was cut off by the sound of rushing footsteps and Kel saw the glint of metal first, then the black hood she'd come to know a little too well for comfort.

She almost snorted at the failed attempt of a sneak attack but kept her laughter in check. Both prince and princess started into motion, Kel directing a roundhouse kick to her opponent's head and grimacing when she heard the satisfying crack of his neck.

Breathing steadily, she surveyed the damage. Kel was interrupted by the sound of Roald's voice, who was standing beside her. "Kel, there's more."

Turning around, Kel saw five other fighters, each looking more experienced than the original.

Roald put his large, calloused hand in hers, squeezing it before letting go and putting his back on hers. Before she could fathom how good that felt, she was distracted by another hooded man lunging at her. Kel kicked out at the man's chest, but he caught her feet, throwing her off for a fraction of a second.

The bandit was not trained as well as her, because Kel was able to kick off of his chest and vault onto Peachblossom, grabbing her glaive from its sheath and slitting the hooded man's neck. Another bandit jumped off the roof of the building next to Kel and made to land on top of her. Kel saw him coming and stuck him through, like a pig on a stick. Wheeling Peachblossom around, Kel faced the last bandit.

Roald was beside her, having taken care of his own two bandits and leaving just the one.

The remaining bandit turned on his heel and began to run. Not wanting their only form of answers to get away, Kel kicked Peachblossom into a gallop, whispering charge.

Peachblossom thundered towards the bandit, who eyed the flailing horse coming his way, and threw his arms up in surrender.

Kel dismounted with her glaive and rope, starting to tie the man up.

"You have the right to remain silent, and that is the only right you have. You are now property of the crown." Satisfied that he would not be able to get away, she dusted herself off and stood up.

"Impressive. I would not want to be your enemy." commented Roald nodding at her knots.

"Thanks." Kel grinned.

Kel turned back to the man who had intruded on her personal moment with Roald and started firing questions at him.

Refusing to answer, the man looked defiantly back at the Lady Knight, who pressed her glaive a little further into his neck as her response, sending a trickle of blood down the bandit's throat. She was stopped by a gentle but firm hand on her arm.

"Easy, Kel," Roald soothed, "Don't go killing our last piece of evidence now."

Kel sighed and loosened her grip on her glaive.

"Besides, he's magicked to die if he tells you anything. We need to get him back to the palace before the charm takes total effect. I reckon it should have killed him the instant he surrendered."

Upon hearing this, the bandit smiled a horrible, gaped-tooth smile.

"Stupid Lady Knights. Nothing but sluts wanting to bed the men around them. I spit on them."

And with that, the bandit did exactly that. And it was the last thing he would ever do, as he was enveloped by turquoise magic and suffocated.

"Are you ok Kel?" questioned Roald, who ran his hands up and down her arms in a comforting matter. Aside from the goosebumps rising along the pathway of his hands, she replied that she was just fine, although she didn't dare speak the first part out loud.

Roald squeezed her arms and bent down to inspect the bandit's body. Kel joined him and felt for a pulse. She felt no pulse where there should have been one, and concluded that the bandit was definitely dead.

"Kel, come over here a sec."

"What is it?"

"Look at this," he gestured to the bandit's clothing, where a piece of fabric was hidden at the back of his neck under the hood. "It's some kind of seal, looks like it's made up of different coat of arms."

"Do you recognize any?

"Yes, and you're not going to like it. I recognize two of them, the rest are not Tortallan. Stone Mountain and Rutherspring." Kel felt the weight of Roald's words sink in, and the bandit's last words came roaring back.

"Joren and Garvey's houses," she breathed. Roald gave an affirmative nod.

"Someone does not like the idea of Lady Knights, Kel. And they most definitely do not want one of them," with this he nodded at her, "co-ruling one of the most powerful countries in the world."

Although she kept her face smooth and calm, Kel felt her heart plummet. Whether it was because there was an organization against the crown out to kill her, or the reminder of their previous conversation as Roald's eyes met hers, she didn't know. That scared her the most, because Keladry of Mindelan liked to be sure of herself.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed. As always, reviews are like chocolate and sleep. They make me a happy person ;)

Your fellow avid writer/reader,

Star Skater


End file.
